Sinful Addiction
by deliciousdobrev
Summary: Mystic Falls has been a dormant for decades, but now evil has resurfaced in the name of Katherine Pierce. What happens when Dean falls deeply in love with this manipulative monster? Will he carry out his job and kill her or does he catch a glimpse of the real Katerina, who was once an innocent girl with a tragic past? [AU] Please review? (Includes dark themes and smut.)


**Authors Note:** Hey there! I'm Aisha (just introducing myself) and this is not my first fanfiction. [I've wrote a few before, but I have deleted them.] I will tell you that this is my first ever crossover, and I'm doing it about my two favourite TV shows. Wait, TV shows? No they're more than just TV shows. This fanfiction is about Dean and Katherine, and I understand that no one really would ship them. They're hot to me. Imagine Katherine falling for Dean? Yes, I certainly can! Anyway, this is M rated, and will include a lot of adult content and sexual scenarios. I hope you enjoy this preface of the FF. [I will explain Katherine's story and past in flashbacks.]

(The attacks you read about in Mystic Falls in this fanfiction have always been happening but it wasn't in large numbers. For decades the vamps have been covering up their tracks but now some vampires are out of control and are killing masses of humans without thinking about getting caught. That is how Bobby found out about these attacks – because hundreds of people were getting murdered and lots of people were starting to notice it.)

Please review and tell me what you think? It would mean so much!

**Twitter: Boobrevass**

**Warning: Adult content, sexual scenarios, strong language, dark themes etc.**

* * *

Summary: Mystic Falls has been a dormant for decades, but now evil has resurfaced in the name of Katherine Pierce. What happens when Dean falls deeply in love with this manipulative monster? Will he carry out his job and kill her or does he catch a glimpse of the real Katerina, who was once an innocent girl with a tragic past?

* * *

**Prologue/Preface**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or The Vampire Diaries. All I own is the idea of this fanfiction.

* * *

For centuries, Katherine Pierce experienced a life full of solitude, torment and remorse. She didn't choose to retain this life. Every day she went to chase, to pursue her victims and would eventually have to drain their body by absorbing their blood. Her kind of species had to survive like that otherwise they would all die of past was a disaster; she had lost her mother, her child and everyone she ever cared for ended up lifeless, departed and sent to their _new home_. She was a useless piece of furniture lying around in everyone's eyes, and she had to compel to get friends.

Katherine's long hair cascaded down the sides of her face in tight ringlets. She brushed her slender fingers across her lips, feeling the soft crimson skin. She savoured the thick scarlet blood which was trickling down her small hands. _This feels so good. _She devoted the taste of innocent, wholesome humans. _Every life I snatched away was worth it_, she thought. Katherine did not feel, and she did not care. She was a _vampire_. Her life wasn't a fairytale where she would get a happy ending and she knew she would never get one. Katherine Pierce, a famished, conceited, egotistic parasite did whatever she wanted and didn't feel the least bit guilty or mistaken.

She held onto the quivering man as she depleted him completely. She smacked the back of her hand against her mouth to smear away the red liquid as soon as her victim dropped onto the concrete floor.

"_Wow_, three meals in one night." Katherine spoke in a glossy voice, "all full up!" she giggled carelessly as she leisurely walked away from the dark, murky ally way.

She always left her prey to rot instead of clearing away the evidence of a vampire kill. She knew she wouldn't get caught. She was Katherine Pierce. _Manipulative bitch_ was practically her middle name. This town, Mystic Falls, was full of surprises. No one really knew about these mysterious attacks, which was strange because Katherine usually left her humans in public. Everyone could see these bodies, but she would have guessed other vampires got rid of them so they wouldn't be suspects.

This town was filled with vampires which viciously attacked the citizens. A few of these parasites despised her. She was a walking reminder of bad memories to the Salvatore's The Salvatore's were her play things. She had both of these handsome vampires wrapped around her finger in 1864, but they learnt that she was a cold hearted bitch.

Once she reached her small distinct house, she hurriedly slouched onto her couch and wondered what to do with herself tomorrow. She always was prepared for new games, and she hadn't played them in a very long time. Katherine occupied herself with many manipulative and sneaky games. It was a Sunday night, and she didn't really attend any clubs but just killed. _Oh, that was boring. _Tomorrow was another week of high school at Mystic Falls High. She always made the end of the school day _very _pleasurable, and tomorrow would be an enjoyable Monday, hopefully.

* * *

The sunset fell past the horizon, as a shadowy haze fixed itself over the overcast sky, perilous lightning strikes filled the firmament, and the moon glowed, creating a gloomy look over the waxing atmosphere. A sinister black impala travelled along the clear road. A young conspicuous jade eyed man was humming to the upbeat music which was coming from his car. Beside him was his endearing younger brother, who was slumped in his seat. Dean and Sam Winchester were making their way to a bar in the slick auto.

They had a thorny day trying to get away from the cops. Sam blamed Dean for staying too long in an elderly home, trying to find out if an old couple was possessed or not. Turned out that they were suckers for witch craft but had no idea what they were doing, and were humming amusing spells which they considered were true.

"Dean, why can't we just go back to the motel?" Sam groaned as he tried to block out his brother's ear-splitting singing.

"Come on, Sammy! We could both use a drink." Dean hooted. _"No stop signs, speed limit. Nobody's gonna slow me down. Like a wheel, gonna spin it. Nobody's gonna mess me round!"_ Dean sang the song that was on the radio 'Highway to Hell'. "Don't you just love this song?"

"Dean, stop singing! You don't even care that the police were after us. I bet they're searching for us right now!"

"They always are searching for us, okay? Just calm down and once we get to the bar-"

"Dean, shouldn't we right here? We've reached the bar." Sam pointed at a dark pub which had dazzling lights covering the tedious building.

Dean nodded and parked the car in the parking lot. "Yep, plenty of drinks and chicks in there!"

They both made their way towards the large saloon, winking and beaming at incredibly exposed women. Once they entered the bar, Dean immediately grabbed a glass of bourbon and sat down beside a striking blonde who had her exposed chest pressed against him instantly.

Sam watched his impertinent brother make conversation to the female as he touched her all over. Sam also felt like he didn't belong to this bar since it was on the outskirts of their home town. Dean suggested this pub because it was filled with 'uncontrollable women'.

"Dean, how long are we going to be here for?" Sam yelled over the vociferous music.

"Dude, we just got here! Go – go and – grab someone, brother!" Dean was obviously drunk in a matter of seconds.

Sam rolled his eyes and made his way towards the entrance of the building. This was a disgusting place with disrespectful women and unappealing drunk men. The clothes these women were wearing were cheap, vulgar and shabby. Sam wanted to leave this place as soon as he could, but his brother wanted a drink after a long day fighting the cops. _It's only going to lead him into more trouble_, Sam thought.

Dean was still making out with the blonde in the pub, and that was quite sordid since he hardly knew the slut. This town or small area was sleazy and grubby. Their home town was much tranquil.

"Finally! You took forever." Sam yelled.

After a long wait outside near the impala, Sam finally saw Dean heading towards him. Surprisingly, he wasn't drunk. Dean plus pubs was never a great outcome, but right now, he was fine. They both got into the car; Dean leaned against the seat while Sam was driving this time.

"You didn't get drunk? That's weird…" Sam chuckled.

"I was busy. Well, I got a bit carried away with swallowing the Blondie!" He smirked, "she wasn't fun though."

"_Swallowing_. So, we're going straight to the motel now, right?"

Dean simply nodded, "yes."

"Good, I'm so fucking tired. I haven't slept well in days!" Sam sighed as he rubbed his sore eyes with one hand.

"Why, are you still having nightmares?" Dean turned to Sam, giving him a worried look.

"No, I just have a feeling that something bad will happen… but I haven't had any nightmares or visions for the past few days. But I'm still worried that something will happen soon."

"Right…" Dean awkwardly nodded.

"Seriously Dean, I have a bad feeling…" Sam exhaled intensely.

"Ah, don't worry! You need to loosen up. Tomorrow, I'll get you someone real good-"

"No, Dean I'll pass." Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to loosen up by having sex with a random girl."

The drive to the motel was quite long and very loud since Dean blasted his favourite music up. Throughout the ride, Dean wouldn't stop singing and at first it did irritate Sam, but after a while he also joined in. It had been a very tiring day for both of the Winchester brothers. They were trying to escape cops who thought they were the reason for the deaths which were in fact caused by demonic behaviour.

When they finally reached their destination, Sam couldn't think of anything but sleep. His legs were aching after sprinting away from a lot of police officers and he was robustly punched in the ribs by a demon. Dean, on the other hand, was in good health. Dean immediately raced into the kitchen to grab a beer and a large packet of chilly flavoured crisps. He admired food as if it was his best friend.

Sam was still awake, but was just resting on the couch, watching the news, as always. He was always on the lookout for any strange incidents happening and the news was a reasonable good way of finding things out.

Subsequently, Sam's phone started buzzing and beeping which made both of the brother's shiver. It was 11:35pm so who'd be calling now?

Sam grabbed his phone and flipped it open to answer, "Hello, who is this?"

_Through the phone he heard a familiar voice; Bobby Singer. "Sam! Dean! Can you boys hear me?"_

"Bobby? Yeah, hold on." Sam set the phone to speaker so Dean could hear the conversation as well. "What's going on?"

_"Sam there's something going on in Mystic Falls?"_

"Mystic what? Where the hell is that place and why are you there?"

_"I have a friend living here and I came by after I heard rumours about an animal attack. If there's one thing I can tell you for sure, Sam, this mess wasn't caused by any animal."_

"Then what the hell's happening? Was it a demon? Can you fight it?" He asked hurriedly, trying to gather as much information as he could.

_"No boys, this is no demon. I need you to get to Mystic Falls, Virginia straight away. I need your help fighting this creature. There's more than one and I can't risk any more folks getting killed."_

"We'll be there as soon as we can. Stay inside and make sure all the doors and windows are locked and blocked with salt. Have you seen any of these creatures?" Dean spoke.

_"I didn't get the chance. All I know is they are much stronger than demons. I'll meet you at a diner called the Mystic Grill, alright? I can explain it to you much better once you boys are here."_

"Alright Bobby. Stay safe and we'll reach you soon." Sam snapped his mobile shut. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, mostly because it was something more dangerous than a demon. There was definitely something huge going on, otherwise Bobby wouldn't have been so worried.

Dean's eyes widened as he kept analysing every word of the phone call. "What the hell? What the hell was that all about, Sam?"

"I don't know Dean, but Bobby seemed frightened. He needs us there now so let's get moving." Sam stuffed their hunting equipment into the duffel bag and turned to Dean. "Have you heard of Mystic...? Falls?"

"Nope. I haven't got a damn clue. And there's no mention of this town in dad's journal so I don't know if these attacks have ever happened before or if this is just happening now."

"We can do a little more research once we get to that place. Come on, let's get out of here."

Sam and Dean entered the Impala. As they got in Dean turned up the radio, playing one of his favourite songs. Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? It helps me calm down." Dean stated.

"Right." Sam chuckled at his brother. He pulled out a map and searched for the name Mystic Falls. "This is going to be a long journey." He told his brother.

"I'm prepared for it." Dean grinned, gesturing to his container of burgers, chocolate bars, beer bottles and so much more food.

It was 1:14 am and all around the boys was darkness. In the distance Dean could make out the glow of the sun. "You ready, Sammy?" They didn't know what would be in store for them. If Bobby had never even heard of this creature, they were definitely screwed, but this was their job. They were going to find new supernatural creatures to fight every day. Dean pressed his foot on the accelerator as they drove out of the city.

"Not at all." Sam replied. "But let's do this!"

* * *

Song(s) Used:

AC/DC - Highway To Hell


End file.
